Discovery
by Amreon
Summary: Ratchet meets another Lombax. Rated t cuz I may cuss. First one, so go easy on me.


I was crouching in one of the lower branches of a tree, probably ten cubits off the ground. I tucked my hair back as the voices came closer. Pulled out my small, powerful blaster. Got ready in case this was an enemy. Very likely. Someone walked into view. His eyes met mine in an instant. But that wasn't what surprised me, at least not to the point of my falling out of the tree. No, not that. It was the fact that he was a Lombax too.

(RPOV)

"Come on, Clank." I wanted to get off of the planet. Soon.

"I do not think this is a good idea." The little robot crossed his arms.

"Well, it's the only idea."

"Come on, let's just get Quark out of whatever he managed to get into."

"Fine." I walked toward a towering tree, waiting for Clank to decide to follow me.

"Are you coming, or…" I drifted off, noticing a pair of glittering amber eyes. They widened, then a blur of black and gold fell out of the tree.

(APOV)

"Ow." I said, standing up. I dusted off my black clothes, along with my fur. "Well, this is interesting. I never thought I'd see another Lombax."

(RPOV)

The person got up, dusted off, then said something that I didn't expect. Something that fit, that fit everything. The ears, the tail, the striped fur that was a shade darker than mine… all of it. She was a Lombax, alright, but how?

(APOV)

His eyes widened, taking in the fact that I was real.

"But…I'm supposed to be the only one. That's what everyone has always said."

"I'm supposed to be the only one too. Not that I'm upset at all that I'm not."

"I'm not either, but this… this is huge. Wow. I'm not alone." He was still in disbelief.

"Oh! Duck. Now."

"Why?" He asked, getting down on the ground.

"3…2…1!" An explosion shook the forest, and in a city close to us, a huge tower burst into flame. "Wait for it…"A number of smaller explosions went off. "Note to self; secondary charges a must. Anyways, we should probably get to my house. It's dangerous to be out here for long."

"Why?"

"Could be the thirty cubit tall wolves that live out here, could be the hovercraft patrols that go over every hour, could be the poisonous plants, but it's probably that I just blew up a communications tower in the most controlled city on this planet."

"Well, hiding sounds like a good idea to me."

"'Kay. By the way, my name's Amreon"

"I'm Ratchet."

"And I am Clank." said a new voice. "I suppose I missed something."

"Yeah, you did." Ratchet answered. A small robot jumped off of Ratchet's back. His eyes brightened, Which I suspect is a robotic version of eyes widening.

"I am never going into secondary consciousness again."

"Let's get a move on, before anything shows up"

"Sounds good to me."

"Follow me" I walked into the bushes, then asked him, "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first thing I remember is fire. I was in a ship that apparently crashed here. I lived in it for while, but I needed somewhere to fix it. So I dug a cave out, underground."

"Did you manage to fix it?"

"Yes."

"Does it fly?"

"Nope. A component must have been vaporized or something."

"I can help."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I fixed up a Lombax ship on Fastoon."

"Sweet! I'm getting off this freakish planet!"

"'Freakish'?"

"Huge wolves, poisonous plants, cities with no crime rate… It's so boring here. Here we go." We had ended up in a clearing, and I bent down and dusted off a bit of an elevator. "Hop on." With that, we descended into a metal cave.

"You built this?" He asked, reading the engraved Lombax symbols.

"I've had a lot of free time."

"Obviously. What, ten years?" Ratchet said, looking at the map taped to the wall. "Jeez, how many tunnels are there?"

"Tunnels? 53. There are also 84 rooms and a hangar."

"Why would you need that many?"

"I live down here. Like I said, too dangerous to be out in the open. Some grow food, some are bedrooms, some are freezers and storage rooms."

"Why would you need more than one bedroom?"

"Tons of stuff can go wrong down here. Oh, there's also a weapon room. And, judging by the way your eyes suddenly brightened, you want to see that."

"Yeah." I put on my hoverboots, then noticed he didn't have any.

"Here." I said, digging a pair out of a box.

"Um, what are they?"

"The only way to get around down here. Hoverboots. Put them on, then lean forward."

"Sweet." He did and, as I expected, crashed into a wall. "This may be harder than I thought it would be."

"You just need practice. See?" I leaned forward, and took off, zipping around several rooms.

"I definitely need practice. I'm being beat by a girl!"

"Just follow me." I started, going slower since I had a beginner with me. "Come on, let's speed it up a little." I leaned further forward. We were there in no time. I flipped on a light switch, illuminating the enormous room. Different kinds of armor, weapons, and gadgets filled the room. In the middle there was a display with a huge RYNO VII in it. Gleaming black titanium, hundreds of rockets, and yes, I built it, me, a twenty year old Lombax girl.

"Holy heck."

"Isn't it amazing? Took me a year."

"You built this, too?"

"I built everything down here, except that." I pointed to a robot that, admittedly, looked a lot like Clank. "Maybe you can fix it."

"Hm." He was poking around in a panel on its chest. "Do you have a 1/16 cubit socket?"

"Yeah." I handed it to him, along with a socket wrench. He tightened a very tiny bolt, and the robot suddenly powered up, purple eyes snapping open.

"The final digit of pi is… Oh! Hello. I am XJ-0462."


End file.
